


Real life

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, Maid, alternative universe, master - Freeform, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're a kid you don’t over think things especially as to why the kid that lives in your house never has any toys or shows little emotion. When you grow up life is much complicated, this is especially the case for Yamaguchi Tadashi who is a servant for Tsukishima Kei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real life

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection between me and TheAnimeZankyou, make sure to check out her version of 'Servant x Master'

When you're a kid you don’t over think things, well they may over think what their teddies doing tomorrow and what not but they never think about what is truly happening around them. They don’t think of new laws that are taking place, nor how somewhere out there someone is suffering.

 

Tsukishima never had any reason of doubt not to play with the shy little kid that lived on the second floor. Yes he was timid and scared but he was out going when he enjoyed something. Tsukishima would bring his new toy with him (as the kid never had any it seemed) and they’d play. They’d play with the dinosaurs that he loved, telling the kid all of their names and what he nicknamed them. He held up a blue pterodactyl and told the kid of his past.

 

“This is Perro. He lived in italy, but moved here to be a writer,” he explained as he gave the little boy Perro. The kid would look him over with delicate fingers and then lift him high into air and would make him fly.

 

He never knew the kids name but he enjoyed his company, no one ever gave him the attention the kid was wanting to show him. No one ever cared for Petro or Rex (A green tyrannosaurus who is only angry because he has such little arms) but the kid did. He would pat Rex in hope that his arms would grow to a good size.

 

Tsukishima bumped down the stairs until he found the kid lying in the same place, staring up at the ceiling. He rushed over with a smile and showed him the new thing he had brought. It was a stuffed dog with a brown patch over his eye, “Spot wanted to meet you,” He exclaimed shoving the plush into his face.

 

“My daddy says that we can’t play together,” He sighed turning away from the toy.

 

“Too bad. We are going outside. It’s nice. Spot needs fresh air,” He grabbed the kid by his hand and pulled him down the stairs. The kid gripped his hand tightly as he followed him down the stairs.

 

He was pulled into the back garden that had nothing special to it. There was a large tree that they could play with. Tsukishima laughed as he dragged him over to the tree and sat Spot down. A white butterfly sat on the kid's nose and the kid screamed and wafted his arms until he fell in mud. Tsukishima laughed and joined him in the mud and kicked it around, getting them both filthy.

 

“Tadashi!” Tsukishima heard a woman scream. His initial thought who was Tadashi but when he turned to the kid he saw that he was petrified. He was shaking in the mud and almost seemed petrified.

 

“Mummy,” he squeaked out. So the kid was called Tadashi. She rushed over to him. She was wearing a black dress with a white apron. Like her son she had freckles all over face, mainly her nose. She was a maid. She is the second main maid of the house. The first maid being her mother.

 

“Master, may I ask that you leave Tadashi alone. He has chores to do,” Tsukishima watched as his own mother came running out into the garden and grabbed her son by the arm.

 

“Iori, please keep the child under control. He has gotten Kei all filthy. We have important people coming and he can not be filthy. Get him cleaned up,” She lowered herself to look at her son. “Kei, do not associate with these people. They are filth. Remember that,” Iori grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and dragged him inside and to the showers where she got him cleaned up while her own son had to wait.

* * *

 

Tsukishima sat in his bedroom with his earphones over his ears. He watched as the door opened and he looked up to see that kid he played with. He had grown a lot in the last 15 years. He was still petite and shy but he was taller. He gave him a curt nod before he started to clean up his bedroom.

 

He was told never to talk to him. He was filth. That was etched into his brain. He was filth. His brothers ensured that he knew that. They treated them like scum. He watched as the kid (who was now 18) cleaned up his room. He went over to a shelf where Petro and Rex sat with the rest of the family. He stroked Rex’s arm before picking him up and dusting under the shelf.

 

Tsukishima turned around in his bed to face the wall as the kid continued to clean. Ever since that day they never spoke again. He still didn’t know his full name and even worse he forgot what his mother had called him that day. He tried to remember but he didn’t know. That memory was etched into his mind but his name he could not recall. It was the only thing that he couldn't remember.

 

“Hey kid,” He asked facing the wall still. He heard a small grunt meaning that he was listening. They had to make it discreet. If someone walked in, it couldn’t seem like they had interest. That’s what Tsukishima always knew. Take no interest in him but now he couldn’t do that and had to know his name.

 

“What’s your name? You never told me,” he asked quietly ensuring that no one else would hear them converse. It would be scandalous.

 

“It’s Yamaguchi, sir.”

 

“Drop the ‘sir’, what’s your first name?” He turned to face the maid or maybe he was a servant. What was the different? Was a maid a female turn or was it like nurse where due to stereotypes it was seen as a woman. Tsukishima turned round to face his servant. He decided to stick to that term for him.

 

“My name is Tadashi. We can’t speak. It’s not right,” He whispered back his eyes averting away from his master. He turned away to look at the rest of the bedroom and began to fold away clothing.

 

“Tadashi, mmm,” He rolled the name over his tongue. “Do you attend school?” He asked.

 

“No. I do read in my spare time,” His voice was very low when he spoke, clearly not wanting to be caught talking to his master in such a familiar way.

 

“What do you read?”

 

“Tomoko Tashiro,” Tsukishima stood up and made his way over to his large bookshelf with all the books he ever read. He picked up Tomoko Tashiro which was a children's book. He had read it as a child but his books were a lot more sophisticated now. He read english books, knowing the language to an extent that young adult books were fair play but he could never read shakespeare nor a dickins due to the complexity of the words.

 

Tsukishima didn’t know what to say. He felt an awkwardness wave over them. Ever since the mud puddle, he was unable to speak to the servant. He was told that he was filthy, degenerate piece of filth. He didn’t see that when he looked at him. He saw a sad 18 year old that had to clean up after him.

 

“When did you outgrow Petro and Rex?” Yamaguchi asked, looking over them once more. Their colour was still the same, just a little faded.

 

“A few months after the puddle incident. Mum forced me to read lots of books,” He was nothing of the sort. The kid - Yamaguchi used to be his childhood friend. He was not filth, he cleaned filth. They cleaned it, not produce it.

Tsukishima never spoke to Yamaguchi again that night as he left his room swiftly.

* * *

Yamaguchi always felt awkward when he was cleaning Tsukishima’s room. He knew from a young age that what he would do when he was older, he will be servant to the Tsukishima family. He hated it. His grandparents had been partners with Tsukishima in the phone company they shared but after his grandfather made a stupid mistake trying to add in another company who robbed them blind they were bankrupt.

 

To stay alive, for him and his pregnant wife, they made a deal that they would serve the Tsukishima family after they paid of the debt for four generations. Tadashi’s mother being the first generation, him being the second, his children being third and his grandchildren being fourth and then his great grandchildren being free.

 

The first problem was how was he to fall in love in a place where the entire staff was his family. They were his brothers, his parents, his sisters, his cousins. He wasn’t going to start marrying his cousins to get out of this disaster.

 

He did have a wild thought back in the day where he could marry the master, that would break the cycle of his children being servants to the family. He mentioned the notion to his mother who told him that it would never work as boys can’t get pregnant nor can they love another man.

 

Though his mother said that, he still felt funny when around Tsukishima Kei. He had wanted to be his friend and if he was never caught then maybe he could remain his friend for longer. When he was with his friends he would look at him which was something. To others it meant nothing but to him it meant something. He was taking the time to look at someone that was way below his own status.

 

He couldn’t help but blush at his stare. The thought ran through his head more often and often as he got older, if they hooked up would this end. If he got a job, would the debt be paid? He was working his ass of now, day and night and it made no difference. He was going to die with a dirty rag in his hand. He just knew it.

 

It was just after school, and Tsukishima walked in the door with two friends in toll. They trailed in mud, not Tsukishima but the other two. Yamaguchi had spent a whole hour washing the hall floors and those two just ruined it.

 

He still had the mop in his hand, working on a further section. He let out a sad look at the muddy wooden floor. Tsukishima locked eyes on him and at what he was staring at the muddy floors.

 

“Take your shoes off,” he snarled to his friends who kicked their shoes off and followed Tsukishima to his bedroom. Yamaguchi walked over to the discarded shoes, sprayed freshener in then, cleaned the leather then set them on the rack. He washed that spot once again and made his way into the kitchen to make his master a snack.

 

He walked into the bedroom to find Tsukishima lip locked with the dark haired male with the extremely spiky hair. He dropped the refreshments onto the carpet and scurried out the rooming ushering in an apology.

 

He was shaking horribly and he didn’t understand why he was doing such a thing. He tried to calm down but he just couldn’t. His eyes were watering and he couldn’t help but sob. A cousin that was passing rushed over and brought him away from the masters room. They sat in the basement where they had moved to after their 8th birthday. That was the start of his working days.

 

“Yamaguchi-san?” Kei Tsukishima asked stepping into the dingy room to find his childhood friend crying. “I have matters to discuss with you, follow,” He gestured with his head. Yamaguchi stood up and followed his master up the stairs and into the garden where they had stopped being friends.

 

“Why are you crying?” He asked quietly to his childhood friend.

 

“I’m sorry. I was shocked men can’t fall in love with another male and when I saw you and erm...spiky kissing, I was shocked and then something in my heart tore and I don’t know what it was. I’ll clean my mess up now...sir. I apologize for my behaviour,"

 

“I told you not to call me sir. Call me Tsukishima when we are alone,” He grumbled up towards his servant.

 

Yamaguchi could feel their friendship restitching together. He came to see him because he was concerned for him. Or...maybe he was just a good master. No. He told him to drop the sir when they were alone. It had to mean something.

 

He felt his heart twitch and it was with that twitch something possessed him, taking over his whole body. His hands touched his master’s shoulder while he dragged his body in slowly to the other and he pressed his lips softly against his masters. His were soft and sweet.

 

When he morphed back to normal he jumped back, feeling a heat spread across his cheek. His heart was thudding in his chest after what he had done. He was a filthy servant and had defiled his master.

 

“I’ll see you later,” Tsukishima gave him a soft smile before he ran his hands through his dirty brown hair before waving him goodbye. Yamaguchi stood there in utter shock. For some reason he had a good feeling but he couldn’t say what it truly was.

  
  
  
  



End file.
